villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Rob (The Amazing World of Gumball)
' '''Rob' is a minor character turned antagonist in The Amazing World of Gumball. He is formerly a tall, slender, blue cyclops who lives in the world of Elmore. He is the main antagonist of the episodes The Nobody, The Nemesis and The Bus, and may be the secondary antagonist in future episodes in Season 4. Appearance Rob's most prominent feature is the large eye at the center of his head. In Seasons 1 and 2, Rob was blue with brown hair, a yellow shirt, and orange shorts. From going through the void, he became horribly disfigured. Personality Rob is usually nice and social, but is extremely offended when people forget his name or walk away from him. In The Nobody, he has no memory of his past life, and thus feels like a nobody. At the end of this episode, Rob remembers what happened in his past, and he swears vengeance on Gumball and Darwin for leaving him behind. Although he seems threatening when he claims revenge, he later proves to be very incompetent at defeating the main characters in The Nemesis, where he was shown to have multiple failed attempts of harming Gumball and Darwin, and even needs help from them to make him a better villain (which even then doesn't help him much). History Rob first had a cameo in Rachel's party with other Elmore Junior High students. He is later one of the Elmore students to watch the fight between Gumball and Tina Rex. Rob later appeared trying to say hi to Gumball and Darwin, but they end up ignoring him and kicking him into a manhole. He also denies them the DVD they were after. Rob is later in a crowd of angry Elmore civilians trying to attack The Wattersons before reality is fixed. Rob then appears as one of Elmore's mistakes sent to the Void. Years later, in "The Nobody" a mysterious guest steals all The Watterson's possessions including: Nicole's money, Anais's Daisy the Donkey doll, and Richard's toothbrush and toothpaste. The three members of the family accuse Gumball and Darwin for stealing those possessions and Nicole punishes them by making them stay in their room until they confess. The duo then try to find the mysterious house guest after he passes by them. This leads them to the basement, where they find all the stolen possessions that the mysterious stranger has stolen. They later chase him throughout Elmore, and prevent his escape by throwing condiments at a car, Tina, and a truck driver. This causes the stranger to surrender. Gumball and Darwin then ask the stranger about why was he in their house. He told them he has no place to live, and is nobody. He also tells them that he doesn't have a mom or any siblings. They try to say which the stranger can be, but to no avail. They then tell the stranger that he can be a bad guy and be their mortal enemy. They also tell him that he can be the worst mistake ever made. This triggers the stranger's memory and he is revealed to be Rob. Rob was trying to get Gumball and Darwin's attention, but they ignored him to find Molly. As the group left on Mr. Small's car Janice, Rob clung on to the back of the van as it drove back to Elmore. After the group drove off, Rob popped out and ended up disfigured in the process. He then vows revenge on Gumball and Darwin for leaving him, claiming that he will take away everything that they ever loved. Rob's next appearance, in "The Nemesis" involves him failing to exact revenge on Gumball and Darwin. The duo decide to help him become a better nemesis by altering his voice, making him an outfit, and giving him a name change. Rob comes to call himself Dr. Wrecker and coins a new catchphrase: "You just got wrecked". Later in the episode, his plot to flood the town backfires when he is unable to escape via bus, so he consults Gumball and Darwin to help him. As all hope seems lost, they realize Elmore doesn't have a dam and Dr. Wrecker just destroyed part of a vending machine. In order to cheer him up, Gumball and Darwin walk into one of Rob's traps set up earlier. The cyclops then walks off in evil laughter as the two beg him to help. Rob's most recent appearance, in "The Bus", involves he is revealed to be the one in charge of the adults plan to teach the kids to not skip school. His reason for doing this was not to teach the kids, but rather to get money and exact his revenge on the duo. Later in the episode, him and Gumball have a fight at an airport over two briefcases (which were also used as their weapons), one containing the money and the other holding a bomb. Rob beats Gumball and runs off with the suitcase, only for that suitcase to be the bomb. This causes him to be blown up and fall onto a police car, where he is then arrested for his crimes. Gallery RobCyclops.png|Rob as he appeared in Season 1 RobS2Image.png|Rob as he formerly appeared in Season 2-3 Nobody99.png|Rob remembering who he is. Nobody104.png|Rob in the Void. RobS3.png Nobody112.png Nobody113.png|Rob's Angry glare. Nobody114.png|Rob vowing revenge on Gumball and Darwin. Nobody115.png Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Thief Category:The Amazing World Of Gumball Villain Category:Kid Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Nemesis Category:Archenemy Category:Killjoy Category:Robots Category:Hybrids Category:Friend of the hero Category:Rivals Category:On & Off Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Vikings Category:Outright Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Trap Master Category:Destroyers Category:Dimwits Category:Singing Villains Category:Criminals Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Trickster